Until Death Do Us Apart
by GirlInTheBedRoom
Summary: I would take you to be my truly other half, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. Oh, but I won't. For my vow to you knows no boundaries. It is beyond the death. New summary, revised and edited for grammar mistakes. VxD DMC3


**Until Death Do Us Apart**

by GirlInTheBedRoom

a Devil May Cry 3 fanfiction

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This is a story that suddenly pops up in my head when I read sentence 'till death do us apart' in wedding vows. Brotherly Fluff (I hope you think like that), very, very mild VergilxDante.

Newbie writer here and English is not my mother language, so please excuse any grammar mistakes and typos.

Enjoy!

-Girl-

Disclaimer: I wish that I own those two Sparda twins…Sadly I own only my fantasy..

* * *

><p>A six years old Dante were running in the hall, his destination were nowhere but the library, looking for his big brother twin, Vergil.<p>

"Vergiiiiilll…lets come out and play in the ground with mee….!" His voice rang loud in the serene library, where his quiet brother were sitting and reading a big book titled "Marriage All over the World".

Sighing, Vergil closed the book and faced his energetic baby brother, "I don't feel like playing outside for now, Dante."

"But, Vergiiilll….what am I suppose to do now? I'm bored and I feel lonely…Mom is busy making dinner, Dad is not home and you always stay by yourself in this library..Playing all by myself is not fun, you know?"

Feeling a little pity for his whining younger twin, Vergil sighed one more time then beckoned Dante to sit beside him which was then obeyed with too much eagerness; more than needed.

"How about you sit with me here and read some book, too, Dante? There are so many books that you can choose."

"Buuut...I don't want to read a book! I want to play! Come on, Verge!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Vergil tried to calm himself.

"Have you ever known that books can be more interesting than playing in the ground, dear brother?"

"Huh? How come?" thick curiosity flashed in the round cerulean blue eyes.

"Because, only by reading books can feel like we already go to the other side of the world. That is, if you pick the right book."

"…..really?"

"Yes." Vergil answered flatly.

"Like the one that you've been reading? Should I choose a book which title says all over the world, too?"

Relieved that Dante began to cooperate, Vergil tried to explain patiently, "Well..the truth is it doesn't have to be with that kind of title…but yes, this is one of those right books."

"I see…..oh, and Vergil, what does that book tell about? Is the story interesting?" Dante beamed.

"Why don't you read by yourself? Here, I've already finished the moment you came." Vergil gave the thick book to Dante and moved to the shelves for another book.

After (only) a few moments back in silent…

"Veerrgiiiill….!"

This time Vergil did roll his eyes, "What now, Dante?"

"You finished this book, right? Can you just tell me what this marriage is all about? I feel tired reading all these words."

"What? Why do I have to story telling you? Can you be less lazy once in your life time?"

"Pwetty pweaaseee..?" Dante gave his most adorable puppy eyes that he knew even Vergil couldn't resist.

"Fine! But you have to promise that you will listen and not question too much."

"I pwomise!" Dante grinned ear to ear seeing his brother fell for him, again.

And for a few minutes forward Vergil tried to explain to Dante what marriage is and all as simple as he could for his little brother. Everything was going well until they came to wedding vows topic, particularly on the "until death do us apart" part. Dante began furrowing his brows, biting his lower lip and shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Sighing for the third time in that evening, Vergil stopped his mini lectures, "Is there something in your mind, Dante?"

"Umm…I just don't understand why the wedding vows must say 'until death do us apart'?"

"Because the bond is supposed to last until one of them died."

"How sad….poor them…"

This time it was Vergil's turn to furrow his brows, "Why, pray tell, is that so sad, Dante?"

"Because, when I marry YOU, my vows are lasting beyond death. I will always be bonded to you and so are you. Whatever you do and wherever you are. Live or die." Dante said with a very solid confident and proud.

Taken aback by his brother's statement, Vergil could only stare and be speechless for a moment. Then slowly a smile formed in his pale pink lips.

"You silly little brother. Of course our bond is deathless. We don't need a wedding ceremony or vows to declare our union. That's why not even death can separate us. You are my brother. Or better yet, you are my twin, my other half, Dante."

"I know that, big brother dear of mine.." Dante mimicked the way Vergil spoke.

Then those two mirror images laughed harmoniously, knowing that, indeed, nothing could break their blood bonding, not even death.

* * *

><p>*….slowly peeking from behind the curtain* Umm….what do you think? Is the story weird? Oh well…this is my first try to write a story, you know…let alone a DMC story…what can I say?<p>

Anyway, read and review please…flames will be sent to North Pole to warm the polar bear but constructive critics are always welcome.

Thank U & C U later!

-Girl-


End file.
